


Uno is a Problem

by whereisthedamnlostandfound



Series: a vibes a vibe [5]
Category: Mianite - Fandom, Realm of Mianite - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Humor, Old Fic, Re-upload, Uno is the problem, post season two, the gang is falling in the void and playing uno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereisthedamnlostandfound/pseuds/whereisthedamnlostandfound
Summary: The Heroes and their friends have been falling in the void for a while. Why not shave off some boredom and play some nice... friendly... Uno?
Series: a vibes a vibe [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969870
Kudos: 18





	Uno is a Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Old fanfic from fanfiction.net 
> 
> Re-uploaded with minor edits and more swearing. because i can.

They were just falling and falling with nothing to do. Jordan and Tom had already tried I-spy but Tucker had quickly become exasperated with the same clue and answer.

Tom flopped back against the couch Wag had summoned and groaned. With heavy lidded eyes, he looked at Dianite and Mot, then groaned again.

Jordan sat next to him, where he was reading a book he had Dianite summon, while discussing some of its finer points with Gaines. At the sound of Tom’s groans, he closed his book and sighed. If Tom was bored, he wouldn’t be reading that book for much longer.

“What is it Tom?” Andor looked at Jordan apologetically, despite the fact he had done nothing wrong.

“I’m booooooored!” Tom groaned. He was then hit with a shoe that had come from the direction of Tucker.

“Quit your bitching.” He grouched. “We get that you are bored. You don’t need to harass the rest of us.” Sonja slapped Tucker for throwing her shoe before she got up and floated over to where it had “landed”.

“I have a game.” Dianite said calmly, as he pulled something from his suit. Mot looked at him weirdly before a look of 'fuck no’ crossed his face. “It's called…” He paused dramatically.

“What is it? What is it?” Tom bounced in his seat. Dianite smirked.

“Uno.” Jordan and Tucker groaned.

“Anything but. Seriously, anything but.” Tucker griped. The last time they had played Uno, he and Tom had nearly destroyed the town before Jordan had won. Tom and him hadn’t talked for a good week after the game. “It’s friendship ruining.”

Tom smirked. “You're just salty because you came in last the last time we played.” Jordan looked at Sonja and in unison, they rolled their eyes.

“Children please.” Mot snarked. “Let's just play the game. "Dia, a table?” Dianite nodded and then a table and chairs appeared.

Later on, Tom slammed his hands on the table as he had been forced to draw two cards again. “YOU’RE OBVIOUSLY FUCKING CHEATING MOT. HOW THE FUCK DO YOU HAVE SO MANY DRAW 2’s?”

“I’M NOT FUCKING CHEATING YOU TWAT.” Mot yelled back. “IT'S OBVIOUSLY YOU WHO IS CHEATING. YOU DESERVE ALL THOSE CARDS YOU ARE DRAWING.” 

Wag sniggered and looked over at Martha who smiled behind her cards. Sonja leaned against Tucker as she tried to stifle her laughter as best she could.

Meanwhile, Andor and Gaines looked at each other before Gaines leaned over to Jordan and whispered, “Is this… normal?” Jordan smiled and nodded. Andor’s face grimaced and he felt, again, no small amount of wonder for Jordan’s practically saint-like ability to tolerate the other heroes.

Tucker, after letting the argument die down a bit, placed his card down so the game could continue. Before long, Mot and Tom fell into another argument.

“Draw four you cheating little shit. You are obviously cheating.” Mot groused.

Tom threw his hands in the air before he exclaimed loudly, “That’s not how the fucking game works and if you can’t fucking see that, then you're delirious from wearing that stupid fucking scarf or some shit like that.” Dianite rolled his eyes before he signaled to Tucker that the two needed to be controlled.

Tucker quickly and easily wrapped his arms around Tom’s body so he couldn’t struggle. Dianite had trouble with Mot and from his sleeve slipped all the wild cards whether it be draw four or normal.

There was a collective sigh as the realization of 'yes, Dianite had probably cheated but no, the cards hadn’t gone missing’ sunk in.

In a long drawn out silence, the game started again, with both Tom and Mot gagged. Sonja and Wag were both snickered fiercely while Martha tried to seem disapproving but failed. The amusement of the situation had not been lost on her and she giggled every once in a while.

Through the pandemonium, Jordan had found himself with one card uncontested. Lady Luck had smiled upon him and the pile was exactly what he needed to be. He smirked and with a quiet “I win,” he placed his card down and won.

Dianite looked at Jordan before nodding. He respected the boy for being able to win while everyone else was distracted. Speaking of said distraction, the two looked like someone had kicked their puppy in front of them.

Sonja and Tucker smiled, then they drifted off to their couch to relax and unwind. Slowly everyone else followed and they fell back into the positions from before the game. The only change was both Mot and Tom were gagged.

Andor and Gaines simply sighed, thankful that it was over. They were quickly learning the heroes were extremely childish but who would have actually though a game of Uno would be that much of a problem?


End file.
